Remember Back Then?
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: Yes it's an Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha story but this is my first time making one so please give it a chance? RxD RxA DxT So much can change after twelve years.
1. Chapter 1

**Twelve years ago:**

It's been a month after the cabin happened and the battle at the Academy.

I've heard rumors today that Dimitri and Tasha will be moving to Baia Russia together, that only meant he accepted her offer for being Tasha s guardian and the father of their future kids.

It broke my heart that I couldn't t give Dimitri kids.

It's genetically impossible for two dhampirs to conceive a child together.

I ran to Dimitri's room hoping he hasn't t left yet.

I didn't t even knock I just barged in.

The room was almost empty.

He was packing his clothes in a suitcase when I barged in.

Dimitri flinched but was soon was in defense mode.

When he noticed me he signed.

I glared at him.

He was leaving me and for Tasha!

And he wasn't even going to tell me! Was he?

I felt so betrayed.

The atmosphere was too thick and uncomfortable.

"Roza I-"

I shook my head, "Don't call me that. Why didn't you tell me you were going to leave? Why didn't you tell me you were accepting her offer?"

Dimitri looked down as if he were ashamed.

Finally, our eyes met.

So many emotions were hidden in his gorgeous brown orbs.

"Roza I was going to tell you and I'm only leaving because I've became a distraction."

I shook my head, "No, we can work everything out."

Dimitri walked up to me wrapping his arms around me.

I felt myself ready to cry but I hugged him back.

"Please don't go." I was nearly begging.

Dimitri is the only man I've ever loved and just to lose him it was like half of me was missing.

He pulled away enough to look at me.

"Roza you have so much more to experience in life just enjoy it. And I know you will be the most incredible guardian out there and the best for Lissa."

That's when the tears started falling Dimitri hugged me tightly.

Somehow I knew he regretted this. Regretted leaving me.

**Dimitri s POV:**

After the battle I couldn't t stop thinking of my Roza, family, and friends.

***Flashback***

The Blonde Strigoi had me pinned now.

Time seemed to slow down as I felt his fangs nearing my neck.

I failed as a guardian. I failed to Roza.

This was my faith to die out in the forest either getting my blood drained from my body our being turned into my enemy.

I began having flashbacks from when I was child and up to my adolescent years and finally the first time I met Roza how we fell in love our arguments and great times then the cabin.

I turned my head to see Rose in shock as to what my Strigoi was going to do to me.

I saw her ready to run to my rescue but her mother grabbed her arm and forced them to retreat with the other guardians and fire using Moroi.

I couldn't t leave Rose behind. I wouldn't t.

Somehow I got the strength to fight the Blonde Strigoi off of me and stake his heart.

I quickly got up retreating to the academy.

The sun was beginning to rise but there was still a lot more Strigoi here in the woods.

Once I went back to the academy the guardians where shocked to see me alive but they had relived faces.

My good friend Vlad, Guardian Braxton, gave me a hug.

I hugged back. We were almost like brothers since I lived in the states.

He pulled back completely, "Belikov you've always been a tough fighter."

I gave a small smile.

Other guardians began talking with me but all I wanted to see was my Roza.

I excused myself from them saying I needed to visit the nurse.

They nodded understandingly.

As I looked through random doors of the nurse s office I found Rose sitting on the bed.

She was crying in her mother's embrace.

Janine pulled away to look at Rose, "Rose, Dimitri wouldn't want you crying."

Rose shook her head, "Mom you don't understand I love him."

To say Janine was shocked was an understatement.

She looked beyond pissed off.

Rose glared at her and stood up.

"See, I knew you wouldn't t understand!"

Janine stood up as well, "Rose he was 24 that's illegal! You were his student!"

Rose glared, "Yes. But weren't t you 19 and Dad was 32 when you had me."

Janine glared, "I was an adult."  
"He was thirteen years older than you how is that much of a difference between Dimitri and I?"

But for a long time the room was silent when Janine finally spoke.

"Rose I'm sorry."

Rose's eyebrows raised.

She had a look of did she just say sorry?

Janine rolled her eyes.

"If Dimitri was here I would accept your relationship with him."

Rose almost smiled.

Janine gave one last hug to Rose. I took in a breath. Should I make my appearance now?

I then exhaled and walked in.

Janine was in immediate defense mode putting her body in front of Rose.

They were both shocked to notice me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**People sorry I haven't updating.**

**But i'll give you a short chapter of what has been going on for the past 12 years with Rose and everyone else. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own Vampire Academy! Richelle Mead does.**

So much can change in 12 years.

After Dimitri left I found out i was pregnant.

The only possible way it happened was because i'm Shadow kissed.  
Adrian helped me through everything and I named my son

Vladmir Dimitri Adrian Belikov.

Vladmir looks everything like Dimitri.

He has his dark brown eyes, tan, and that amazing hair but he acts everything like me only he reads westerns and somehow he inherited Dimitri's russian accent.

As time went by I was beginning to fall for Adrian and when Vlad was five Adrian proposed to me.

I said yes and I would never forget his beautiful words,

_"Rose i know I cant replace Dimitri but I know that I love you and our son Vladmir. I'll do anything to protect you both even if it means putting down my own life to save you both..."_

After Adrian and I got married we had a son who we named Joshua Ibrahim Nathan Ivashkov.

He's now eight.

Lissa and Christian got married after High School and soon had a son named Bear.

Lissa thought it was an _adorable_ name. Bear is now 11 years old.

Queen Tatianna passed away of old age and in her will she wanted Lissa to become queen despite who she married.

Lissa accepted the offer and made a few new rules for the Moroi-Dhampir world.

1. All Moroi will train like guardians and on their graduation day they can either choose if they want to be a guardian or have a guardian. As for dhampirs they can choose if they want to be a guardian or not.

2. Non Royal Moroi will have two guardians.

3. All Moroi will only use their majic for battles or for self defence.

4. Guardians can marry their charge or guardian partner.

Adrian made an medicine that can make two dhampirs consieve a child together and every female dhampir that's born gets injected with it.

Eddie became Mia's guardian and they married and had a daughter who they named Roxanne who's now twelve.

Ambrose is somewhat a womanizer and has two kids by two different royal Moroi women.

his oldest daughter is eleven and her name is Ashlyn Conta.

His youngest daughter name is Nicole Zeklos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: RM owns VA  
Thanks for the reviews and this is to Guest.**

**This is a ****ROSE X ADRIAN STORY it's why they're MARRIED :)**

**Yes I know there's A LOT of dimitri leave rose blah blah stories but this is different. **

**And sorry for the caps and under lines v.v**

**Rose POV:**

I was sleeping when I felt kisses going down my neck and a hand running up thigh.

I slapped Adrian's hand away, "We can't the kids are sleep."

Adrian smirked, "They won't hear."

"No Adrian remember what happened last time?"  
He blushed at the memory.

_*Flashback*_

_It's been a year since Adrian and I made love and once we did we were loud we didn't even hear our door open to our kids Vladmir and Joshua._

_Adrian quickly got off me._

_For once I was glad we had the covers over us._

_Vlad glared, "Why are you attacking mom!"  
Adrian's eyes widened then I said, "He wasn't attacking me were were wrestling."  
"Cool can we join?" Joshua said._

_Adrian shook his head, "This is parent wrestling only and kids can't play...now go back to your rooms."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Fine Little Dhampir."

The door flew open to Joshua, Bear, and Vladmir.

They ran uinder our beds.

I quickly got up and grabbed my stake from inside the dresser.

"Kids what's going on?"  
"Mom we wen't too far!" Vladmir said.  
My eyes widened. What prank did they fail this time?

Adrian got out of bed.

"Okay kids what did you do?"  
They got up from under the bed and Vladmir told the story.

**Vladmir POV: **

Me, Bear, and Joshua were hiding behind a bush.

"Got the amo ready?" I asked them.

They nodded.

Our amo was dish water filled balloons and so far we've hit fifteen new guests that arrived at Court.

We were down to one more and we were waiting for the perfect victium.

Joshua gasped, "Over there at 3 o'clock!"  
I peeped up and saw a tall guy that had to be taller than 6ft.

He's an guardian but i've never seen him.

With him was a Moroi woman with long black hair.

"I prefer the tall guy." Bear said.

"Agreed." Joshua imputted.

I then nodded and grabbed the balloon throwing it at the tall guy but the woman was at the wrong place at the wrong time and the balloon hit her.

She screeched and began cussing she noticed me and glared.

"Umm guys?"  
"Yea?"  
"Run!"  
Then we took off.

**Rose's POV: **I couldn't contain my laughter as well as Adrian.

I feel bad for the woman who got hit with that balloon.

"So we're not in trouble right?"said Vladmir.

I shook my head. "Go to the living room."

Adrian and I then got dressed out our pajamas and into casual.

We went to the living room.

"C'mon boys, Uncle Christian is probable done making breakfast."

Once we went to Lissa's house I wasn't expecting Dimitri to answer the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

**Thank you reviewers for the awesome comments and**

**Yes to XxXRose-DimitriForeverXxX the boys did hit Tasha! :D**

**Vladmir POV:  
**Fack! Shat! Dimmit!

Yes, those are my alternate cuss words.

"Mom?" I looked at her.

Should I tell her we should go?

Was she going to be mad if I told her we hit this guy's woman?

But she seemed like she didn't wanna be here.

Joshua looked between mom and the tall guy then at Dad.

Dad looked pissed off.

Bear cleared his throat and it broke the awkard tension.

"Aunty Rose, i'm hungry."

Mom snapped back to reality, "Sure let's eat."

We all walked in and I froze in my spot.

That woman was here! Sitting on Aunty lissa's couch crying, "...And those kids through a water balloon at me."

Uncle Christian had a blank expression but his eyes were filled with laughter,

"Look Aunt Tasha it won't happen again."

"Aunt Tasha?" Bear said confused.

Tasha looked at Bear then at me.

I knew she wanted to yell at me.

"That _kid_ was the one who through it at me." She pointed a accusing finger at me

Childish.

"That kid is my son." said Mom.

Tasha glared at her.

I couldn't help but smirk, "Well Madame, i tried hitting this tall guy." I then looked at the tall guy.

He arched an eyebrow then looked at my mom.

Uncle Christian smirked at Rose, "Well you certainly learn from the best."

Aunt Lissa came out the pantry with clean clothes for Tasha.

She was surprised to see a full house.

"Hi Rose, Adrian, boys."

We said our hi's and soon we were at the table for breakfast.

Joshua then said, "Mom how do you know them?"

He looked at tall person and Tasha.

Mom cleared her throat, "Dimitri use to be my trainer."

Me and Josh exchanged looks.

"Awesome!"

Dimitri gave a small smile, "Rose was one of my best students."

"I bet." Tasha mumbeled.

Joshua stuck his tongue out at her.

bear laughed and Tasha gasped.

"You little monster!"  
|Mom was going to say something but dad cut in,

"Do not call my kids names, Tasha."

She looked at him shocked.

Biatch!

Lissa cleared her throat, "So ummmBear, this is Natasha Ozera...your aunt."

Bear began chocking on his bacon.

I jumped up began doing the Heimlich Manouvre.

Bear coughed up his bacon and it flew in Tasha's mouth!

Tasha began choking and Joshua ran behind her and kicked her back.

Then Tasha spat the bacon on her plate.

Aunty Lissa was blushing of embarrasement.

Christian, Dad, and Dimitri had a look of what the hell just happened.

Lissa looked at Rose and they began laughing.

Tasha glared at Joshua and surprised us all when she hugged him, "You're my hero."

Joshua almost seemed sick but took a breath and hugged her back.

"Umm... no problem Miss. Tasha."

"It's Mrs. Belikova, actually."

**A/N: -.- Betcha didn't see dat comin'? 0.0**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Richelle owns VA**

**Rose's POV:**

Dimitri and Tasha married!

I just _couldn't _believe it!

Lissa had guilt through the bond.

I couldn't believe she hasn't told me!

Through the bond Lissa sent: _Rose, i'm so sorry I never told you! I didn't know if you were emotionally ready yet...and they've been married for ten years..._

_Do they have kids together?_ I sent back.

_Yes.. a son twelve year old son named Dimka Antony Belikov._

Oh my god! Vladmir has a half brother! And that only means... Tasha is his step mother...

I signed. I might as well get along with Tasha now.

Joshua pulled away from Tasha and he and the boys left to the playground.

"Congraulations." Adrian told them.

Tasha smiled. She seemed really happy to be with Dimitri and Dimitri actually seemed happy.

It took a lot to get over from Dimitri and i'm actually happy for him.

He always wanted kids and Tasha was willing to make him happy.

Breakfast shortly ended because Lissa needed to go to the Royal Council and Christian had no choice but to go.

Adrian and I were at home and I found out that Dimitri and Tasha live to next door to the apartment of mine.

"Little Dhampir how are you taking this?" Adrian asked.

He sat next to me on the couch and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm just surprised...but happy for them...and now Vladmir has a step brother and mother."

Adrian's eyes widened. "Wow...so what's his brother's name?"

"Dimka."


	6. Chapter 6

I went to my room to dress in shorts and a tanktop and grabbed my music player.

"Adrian i'm going to the gym." I told him.

He nodded and then I left.

I knew he was still upset Dimitri was here.

At one time before we got married Adrian had confessed he's scared when Dimitri will return because I might take him back.

I was now in the gym and began punching the punching bags.

My music was on full blast and I tensed when someone touched my arm.

I turned to see Dimitri.

He was in his shorts and a muscle shirt.

Still to this day he's as gorgous as ever.

I gave a smile and took out my head phones, "Long time no see Comrade."

He gave a small smile, "How have you been Roza?"  
"Great and you?"  
"It's been good."

I then nodded.

There was a few awkward silence.

"I've missed you Roza." Dimitri confessed.

I looked down. I didn't want those old feelings to return.

Not when I finally love Adrian.

"I-I missed you too."

Dimitri gave me a quick hug and pulled away before I could hug him back.

"I'm sorry."  
"No it's okay." I then hugged him.

His heart was beating fast.

I then pulled away and we sat down on a bench.

"So how's your marriage?" I told him.

Dimitri smiled, "It's fantastic, I didn't plan on marrying her at first."

I smiled, "What made you want to marry her?"  
"I started to fall for her."

I smiled. It sounded like a cute love story.

"Do...do you have kids?"  
"I have a twelve year old son. We named him Dimka but he's in Russia for now."

I then nodded then Dimitri said,

"I heard you and Adrian are married."  
I smiled and nodded, "Yea, he's the best I could ever ask for."

Dimitri smiled, "I'm happy for you so i'm guessing the boy with the green eyes is yours and Adrian."

I smiled, "Yea, his name is Joshua Ivashkov."  
"And what about the one with the brown hair and brown eyes?"  
"He's mine too. His name is Vladmir."

I had a feeling this conversation wasnt going to end well.

Dimitri seemed to be deep in thought, "Roza...about Vladmir he doesn't look like you or Adrian."  
I glared, "Are you saying I sleep around with different men? Are you trying to call me a bloodwhore!"  
Dimitri glared, "Roza I would _never _call you or _anyone _that! It's just that there's no way Adrian could be the father."  
"Oh, what makes you say that?"  
"Vladmir has a russian accent and Adrian and you aren't russian or even related closely to russian blood."

I took a shakey breath.

Dimitri always payed close attention to everything!

For twelve whore years no one has been worried about Vladmir and who his father can be even with a different last name.

But now since Dimitri is staying here he just might as well know now.

"Roza?"  
I looked up at him.

"Am I Vladmir's father?"  
That question hit me like a ton of bricks.

I then nodded, "Yes you are."

"What!"  
Dimitri and I turned tworards the door where we saw a pissed off Vladmir.

"Mom how come you didn't tell me?"

Before I could go to him he shook his head and ran off.

"I'm a terrible mother."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

**Vladmir POV:**

I couldn't believe this!

All my life I thought my dad, Adrian, was my father.

But he isn't.

Instead it's a stranger who I never heard about and only known for a few hours.

Then it dawned on me.

I look nothing like Mom.

I look nothing like Joshua or Adrian with their emrald eyes and light brown hair.

I was in my room laying on my bed forcing myself not to cry.

But the tears fell against my will.

Why would Mom not tell me about my biological father?

That's when I finally was thinking about my last name Belikov.

I never questioned mom about it.

And now that i realize Tasha's last name is Belikova she's my step mom and Dimitri would be my biological father...

What if I have a step brother or sister I don't know about?

I signed and got up to go to wash my face.

Keep it together Vlad. I calmed myself.

I took a deep breath then left to the playground where I had left Bear and Joshua to find mom.

"Bro what's wrong?" Joshua asked.

I signed, "You know that Dimitri guy?"  
They nodded. "Well I found out that he's my biological father."

Their eyes widened and Joshua shook his head, "No our daddy is Adrian."

I shook my head, "He's your dad not mine..."

Joshua seemed upset and Bear patted his back, "It's okay Little Dude."

Joshua then signed, "I guess."

**XxX**

**Rose's POV:**

"I'm a terrible mother."  
Dimitri shook his head, "No you're not."  
"But did you see Vladmir? He looked so hurt and betrayed."

Dimitri looked down, "We should explain to him."

I shook my head. "He doesn't want to be bothered it only makes him more upset... we'll tell him next time."

Dimitri then nodded and we went to our rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy!**

**Thank y'all for the reviews! :D**

**Rose's POV:**

It's been a month since Vladmir found out Dimitri is his father and he hasn't spoken to me since.

I feel like I failed as a mother.

He's even giving Adrian the cold shoulder because he knew Adrian knew about this.

Adrian and Vladmir use to have such a strong bond.

Me and Adrian was in bed,

"Rose? Are you going to Vlad?"  
"I've tried talking with him and he ignores me completely."

Adrian gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Little Dhampir you're strong, you can handle him."

I nodded, "I'll try."

I got out of bed and went to Vlad's room.

Joshua was laying down looking pissed off.

"Josh? What's wrong?"  
"Vladmir and I got in a verbal fight and he said I wasn't his real brother."

He then began crying.

I hugged him to my chest. His small body racked as he cried.

Vladmir is definatly crossing the line.

It's time to get him straight.

"I'll handle your brother."

Joshua nodded and walked off.

Probably to Adrian.

I walked out our home and went to the gym where Vladmir was doing chin ups.

"Vladmir come here."

He ignored me and I glared.

"Vladmir Dimitri Adrian Belikov, come here now."  
He knew he was in trouble.

He finally walked up to me.

For his age he is tall he's 5'6.

"Do you want to why I never told you who your father was?"  
He nodded.

We sat down on the spar mats.

"I was 17 and Dimitri was 24 when we were in love..but our relationship always didn't work out. Tasha came along and she offered Dimitri about him being her guardian and for them to be parents.

Back then dhampirs couldn't have children together because it was genetically impossible...and when Dimitri left that's when I found out I was pregnant with you a month later."

I then looked at Vladmir and he only nodded. I then continued.

"I tried contacting Dimitri every possible way but nothing worked. I even visited Baia Russia, his home town, but he wasn't there so I gave up.

Adrian and I became closer together and Adrian promised to always be there for us then when you were born, I couldn't give you my last name because it didn't feel right and it didn't feel right if I put Ivashkov as your last name."

Vladmir nodded and hugged me tightly, "Mom i'm so sorry for the being the... b word... and i love you."

I smiled and hugged him back, "I love you too. Now you need to talk with Joshua."

Vladmir nodded and then left.

I'm glad i have my son back.

It felt such a relief finally telling Vladmir the truth.

**A/N: Sorry if Rose's confession didn't sound so good...but i tried.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy and hope this chapter is long enough. :) Enjoy!**

**Dimitri POV: **

I was on my way to the gym when something hit my leg.

I looked down to see Vladmir.

He almost smiled, "Wassup Old Man?"  
I rolled my eyes, "You're just like your mother."  
He smirked, "I do learn from the best."  
Should I tell him about Rose and I?  
But it didn't feel like it was my place to say without Rose's permission.

"Umm... Dimitri?"  
"Yea?"  
"Tell me about you and Mom."

I nodded and we walked to the park's gazebo.

We sat down and he looked up at me ready to here.

"Well your mother and I were in a inappropriate relationship because i was her mentor and she was my student...but we fell in love and things began to get complicated.

So i've been ignoring her anyway possible but i couldnt stay away from her.

Tasha gave me a offer that i could be her guardian and we can be parents together but i turned her down because i was willing to give up to not be a father because i loved Rose that much.

Then...i left because i've became a distraction to rose.

there was a Strigoi attack at the school and Rose tried to save me from being turned. I wouldnt know what to do if a Strigoi tried to get her just because if me.

So a month after the attack and moved away to Europe with Tasha."

Vladmir signed, "You two had a rough time...why did you want to marry Tasha and how long where you both married?"  
I wasn't prepared for this question.

"It's been six months since I've stayed with Tasha and we began to have a closer bond and i was falling for her so i asked her to marry her...and after she got pregnant we got married."

Vladmir's eyes widened, "Pr-pregnant! I have a brother or sister?"

Shit! I didn't mean to tell him this but either way he'd find out or witness himself when Dimka comes back from Russia tomorrow.

I nodded, "You have a brother named Dimka, he's also twelve."

He nodded, "So...what's he look like?"  
"He's got your height but he has Tasha's black hair and blue eyes."

Vladmir then nodded, "So when am I going to see him?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Why not today?"  
"He's in Russia with your family..."  
He looked sad for a moment. "The only family i knew was mom's and dad's parents and their friends."

I gave a smile, "I'll take you and Joshua to Russia sometime? If you, Adrian, and Rose want that."

He smiled, "I'd like that...who is your family?"  
"Well i'll be your great grandmother Yeva, your grandmother Olenda, your grandpa Hans, your three aunts Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria.

Then you have your three uncles and your cousins..."

"Wow that's a big family." He then had a big smile, "I can't wait to meet them."  
I nodded, "They'll feel the same way."

Vladmir looked hesitant for a moment, "Dim-D-Dad...do you wanna join dinner with us later tonight?"  
I was surprised he called me dad. It made me so happy.

"Only if Rose and Adrian allowed it."  
He nodded and got up, "I'll see you later."

He was going to walk off but gave me a hug and ran off.

**Vladmir POV:**

I couldn't help the smile on my face.

I finally know both sides of the story when Dad wasn't in my life and now I wanna hear about Adrian's.

I signed stressed. It's going to be difficult to which dad which.

I walked inside our home and Joshua was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

He saw me and turned away.

I then sat next to him , "Joshua i'm sorry for what I said. You are my brother and the best brother anyone can ever have."

He looked at me and smirked, "I don't believe you."

I gave a playful glare and tackled him tickling his ribs he was laughing and turning red.

"Okay! Apology accepted!"  
I then helped us up and he arched an eyebrow.

Wish I could do that. It's not fair!

"What's got you all happy."  
"Mom and dad told me their story of my dad wasn't in my life."

"You mean Dimitri? You call him dad now."  
I shrugged, "So?"  
Joshua signed and shook his head, "Well i'm glad you're not having a b moment."

chuckled and Adrian- _Dad _walked in.

I was definatly going to have trouble with this.

"Dad? Can you tell me about you and mom?"  
He knew what I meant and nodded.

Joshua sat on Dad's lap.

"Well I was always in love with your mother and when Dimitri left her...how heart broken she looked...i promised myself i would stay by her side and never leave her.

I hoped that over time she knew how much i really loveher and she soon did.

When you were born Rose broke down crying. You looked so much like your father and she felt like you deserve your father's sur name.

Time went by and i proposed to her and she said yes.

We've been happy ever since."  
I smiled everything made so much since now.

"Um Dad? Can Dimitri have dinner with us?"

He was caught off guard but nodded, "Just ask your mother."

When i did she was caught off guard but agreed.

Well we'll just see how dinner will go.

**A/N: Hope this was long enough and hoped you like hearing Dimitri and Adrian's point of view. :D**


	10. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

**Enjoy the chapter or not. :)**

**Vladmir POV:**

Mom had dinner prepared already.

Dad use to me that she burnt water but when she found out she was pregnant she practiced with cooking.

Me, Joshua, Adrian, and Mom where already at the dinner table.

It was seven o'clock exact when we heard a knock at the door.

I got up to answer it see Dimitri.

"Hi Daddy." I said.

he smiled, "Hello son."

I smiled and we walked to the kitchen.

Mom gave a welcoming son and i'm surprised Dad did also.

But he was going to get use to Dimitri just for me.

It was silence at first then Joshua said, "So...Dimitri is Russia really a artic wasteland?"  
Dad chuckled and shook his head,he wore his hair down today, "No, it's just like here."  
"Awesome!"

I then was going to tell Dad something, "Dad?"  
"Yes." Both my dads said in unison.

My mom blushed and Joshua began laughing.

Wow this is awkward.

"Umm..." I looked at Dimitri, "I'll call you Papa."

He smiled and nodded.

"Papa? Isn't that like old?" Joshua said.

"Not in Russia." Papa stated.

Joshua smirked, "Well Russia needs a upgrade."

"Josh!" Mom scolded.

He shrugged and Dad gave a disaproving look.

Josh looked at Papa, "So how's the family?"

"They're dong great."

I then told Joshua that we have a great grandma, grandma, three aunts, three uncles, alot of cousins, and I even told him about Dimka.

Mom and Dad didn't seem surprised and Joshua almost looked sad but mostly ticked off.

"So i'm being replaced?" Joshua said horrified.

My eyes widened and I shook me head, "No! That'll never happen."

He rolled his eyes and left the dinner table.

This wasn't the dinner I was hoping for. I got up to follow Joshua to his room.

**Rose's POV:**

I felt bad for Joshua... he could be so sensitive sometimes.

Dimitri looked like he caused all the trouble.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause-"

Adrian shook his head, "You didn't. Joshua is still getting use to all this."

Dimitri then nodded.

We heard a loud knock at our door.

It sounded urgent.

I was quickly up as well as Adrian and Dimitri.

Eddie ran in with his stake in his hand, "Strigoi are here!"


	11. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I don't own Vampire Acadmey, Richelle Mead does.**

I tensed up and quickly ran inside of Joshua's room.

They were playing guitar hero.

I unplugged everything and turned off the lights.

"Mom what's going on?" Joshua said worried.

"Strigoi are here." I then hugged them both. "I love you both. No matter what happens stay together."

"We love you too." they said.

I pulled away and told them to hide.

I went to my room and handed them a stake, "Remember how to use them?"  
They nodded.

They haven't killed Strigoi yet but i've taght them staking since they were five years old.

And they were perfect at it.

I just hoped they be okay.

They then hid under Vladmir's bed.

I walked back out the room to see the house was completly dark.

Eddie and Adrian was left.

I walked out my home and locked the door.

Dimitri was waiting for me.

"Roza are you sure you want to leave them?"

I nodded, "They'll be okay." I hope.

Dimitri seemed un sure but nodded.

We ran to the main part of the Court and already so many lives were lost.

Mainly Strigoi and a few guardians and Moroi.

I even saw a few kids and young teens and my heart shattered.

My stomach churned and three Strigoi stepped out.

One with curly brown hair he use to be Moroi, another with straight blonde hair he use to be dhampir, and the last one had a military buzz cut. I could tell this one was a human before turned.

Before Dimitri and me could react I was through a tree.

Yes THROUGH! The force was too strong I screamed of pain.

My left arm had broken.

Dimitri was trying to fight the brown haired and buzz cut Strigoi.

They were punching and kicking him.

Dimitri grabbed the buzz cut one and broke his neck.

he fell to the ground and the brown haired one charged at Dimitri.

Dimitri grabbed his arms and flipped him over and quickly staked his heart.

The buzz cut one jumped on Dimitri's back and bit into Dimitri's shoulder.

He screamed of pain and pulled his arms back to rap around the Strigoi's neck and flip him off.

Dimitri's still a great fighter.

I got up to my feet and the blonde Strigoi was infront of me.

He smirked, "Ready to die."

I glared and punched him.

He wasn't expecting it and i used my advantage to stake him.

His eyes widened and he slumped down dead.

I turned to where Dimitri was he had just pulled his stake away from the buzz cut Strigoi's heart.

He then stood up and we ran further into Court.

It was like running into a war!

We were running to a war!

Moroi of all kinds were using their majic to fight Strigoi.

Guardians and Strigoi were fighting for life or death.

It was...

I didn't have time to think anymore me and Dimitri needed to help out.

the battle seemed to carry on and soon the Strigoi were fleeding.

Some guardians and Moroi chased them off completely.

Everyone began to go back into the west side of court where the Court's church was.

I knew Lissa was there to hold a meeting with everyone.

Already our paramedicts were taking care of everyone and Alchemist where getting rid of the Strigoi bodies.

I needed to check on my sons!

I ran home and screamed.

There was my sons lyring in each others arms in a pool of blood.

And on the wall it said in blood, _This is what you get Hathaway._

**Vladmir POV:**

After mom had left me and Joshua hid under my bed.

the house was in complete darkness and was quite.

"Vladmir?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Are we going to die?"

I didn't know. I hugged my brother and told him I love him.

We were quite not dare talking.

The air seemed uncomfortable.

i had a odd feeling in my stomach that we weren't safe.

I could sence Strigoi just like Mom can.

And I knew they were in the house.

Joshua turned pale as a Moroi.

It looked like he was going to have a panic attack!

My door busted open and I saw four feet.

Two Strigoi where in here!

They stopped infront of my bed.

I saw one I got on his knees he was going to look under the bed when one said,

"The kids are probably at the kid school. Let's leave."

The one on their knees then got up and left.

I heard them walking out.

Then I heard paw prints.

PSI hounds that were more likely turned Strigoi.

I heard it in my room.

The dog growled and barked.

I heard Strigoi run in the house.

Our matress was flipped over and all too soon we were attacked.

Then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Well I tried my best with this one :) I actually think it's kinda good...**

**Well Enjoy or not... RM owns VA**

I had no idea what was going around me.

This is my fault! How could I leave them? They're only twelve and eight!

I'm such a terrible mother!

**Adrian POV:**

I got attacked by a team of Strigoi I just knew I was going to die but the only thing that kept me strong was thinking of my sons.

I fought like a mad man and killed all seven Strigoi then ran home.

I went to go home to check on my sons only to see the door was literally broken off its hinges!

Ifroze.

NO THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!

I heard Rose screaming inside and I ran in and dropped to my knees when I saw my sons lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Their blood.

Rose was lost in her own world her aura was gray.

Dimitri had tears down his face and was hugging Rose.

I couldn't gather my thoughts together.

I then sat across from my sons and touched either of their foreheads.

I closed my eyes hoping I could bring them back.

It wasn't too late. Yet.

Bringing things to life was my weakness all I was good at was compulsion and reading auras.

I felt my majic going to them and slowly Vladmir's eyes woken up but not Joshua.

I tried my best to bring Joshua back but he wouldn't respond.

My body began weak and I passed out.

I failed as a father.

**Dimitri POV:**

Adrian had came in and began to use his spirit majic to bring the boys back.

He was trying with everything he had.

I wished I could help.

Rose stood up and went outside I heard many things crashing.

I wasnt about to stop her she needed to get rid of the darkness.

Vladmir's body moved a little and his eyes slowly opened.

I gasped he's alive!

Adrian's body was getting weaker and he passed out.

Vladmir began crying.

I quickly was by the boys side.

Vladmir looked sorrowful and looked at Joshua.

"He's with the ghosts...he can't leave."

"He needs to try!" I pleaded I was close to a break down myself but I needed to stay strong for them.

Vladmir's body shivered and he looked passed me. His eyes widened.

I turned behind me but saw nothing.

That's when I realized that Vladmir could see ghosts like Rose.

**Vladmir POV:**

The world was cold.

So I wasn't in heaven or hell.

Mom had told us about this Shadow World.

Joshua hugged me, "I don't like it here."

"Me either."

The place was like a deserted 1800's town and it was dark no light whatsoever.

Forests were everywhere.

We walked the silent streets and heard rusttling in a bush when a guy stepped out.

He looked about 17, red hair, and green eyes.

He gave a small smile, "Hi, I'm Mason."

I smiled, "Hi."

"So you two must be Rose's sons."

We nodded. Joshua glared, "How do you know Stalker?"  
He chuckled, "Because he," he looked at me, "Looks like Rose and you -well you have her attitude."

"Do you know how we can get out?" Joshua asked.

Mason signed, "You're here permantly unless a spirit user brings you bak within a hour."

"We're dead!" Joshua yelled.

Mason nodded,

Joshua began breathing hard and I could tell he was having a panic attack.

"I want mommy and dad!"

Tears ran down my face, "I do too."

I felt weird all of a sudden and my body was fading, "What's going on!"

Mason's eyes widened, "Someones bringing you back."

My eyes widened and I held on to Joshua, "Please don't leave me!"  
And that's when I woke up.

I began crying I couldn't take Joshua with me,

I failed as a big brother.

I saw Dimitri by my side and he said there had to be a way to get Joshua back.

The air felt weird and I looked passed me my eyes widened when I saw Joshua's ghost and Mason's.

I got up and walked to him.

Joshua hugged me and I hugged him back.

I heard a gasp and it was Mom.

She walked to us, "I'm so sorry."

When she noticed mason she began crying.

"Mom don't cry." Joshua said.

I hugged her.

"Mason? Is there a way for Joshua to come back."

He looked at Adrian and shook his head.

"Maybe Vladmir can bring him back."

"How?"


	13. Chapter 16

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

**Vladmir POV:**

Ivan gave a smile, "I don't have a answer you just have to try."

I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I needed Joshua back.

I hugged Joshua's body and thought of all the good and bad times we had together and I nearly jumped when I felt him hugging me back.

I did it! I brought him back!

Maybe some of Aunt Lissa's spirit majic somehow is linked with me.

He gave a small smile, "Missed me?"  
I rolled my eyes and gave him a light punch on the arm. "Shut up Josh."

He chuckled and hugged me.

Mom sat next to us and gave us a group hug. "I love you both, i'm so sorry I left..." she began crying more.

I looked at Dad (Adrian) "Maybe we all should go to the nurse."

XxX

Everyone was alright. Aunt Lissa held a meeting about extra security and securing the Court more making sure no Strigoi were still lurking.

Some spirit users are making special wards to keep Non Alchemist and Strigoi away from Court.

This makes everything safer.

Right now Mom has us living in a different apartment of the Court. I haven't seen Dimitri since after the nurse.

**Dimitri POV:**  
I was more than happy that Joshua was alive.

I'll have to spend some time with Vladmir and Joshua and maybe they'll even bond with Dimka.

When I left from the nurse I went to search for Tasha - I knew she would be at Lissa's meeting and sure enough she was.

Her face was blank but she was more than pissed off.

I waited paitently for the meeting to end and once it finally did Tasha and I were the only ones in here.

"Dimitri how could you! You didn't even bother to find me! What kinda husband are you!" she screamed.

I felt guilty but my son mattered most. "Tasha I needed to know of the kids were alright."

She rolled her eyes, "Rose could've taken care of them, Vadmir is hardly your kid anyway."

I glared at her, "Tasha never say that, my child matters most."  
"But i'm your wife!"  
"I know you can fight and I knew you could defend your ownself."  
She glared and walked passed me.

I signed heavily, let's just hope when Dimka comes here from Russia all will be better.

**A/N: Not my best chapter but i'll get better soon.**


	14. Chapter 17

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

Vladmir POV: I couldn't wait any longer!

Mom laughed, "Vlad don't be too anxious, you might scare Dimka away."

I stopped my bouncing on the bench and smiled up at her, "I can't help it. I have another brother."

Then there was a sharp jab in my rib making me flinch.

Joshua was glaring at me, "Correction is we have another brother."

As badly as I wanted to roll my eyes I didn't.

"Okay fine we have a brother."

Joshua smirked, "That's what I thought."

It seemed like hours we were waiting at the airport and I was getting tired.

It was daytime meaning our nap time and humans' social time.

Dad (Adrian) didn't come along he had to stay at Court at a meeting with Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian. And shockingly Tasha never showed up. That's pretty low even for her.

Mom and Papa seemed to be catching up on old times they were sharing a lot of laughs.

Oh yea, I decided to call Dimitri - Papa.

Anyway there was a Guardian that walked in.

Dimitri smiled and stood up as the Guardian approached us.

"Mikhail it's good to see you."

"Same to you Dimitri."

Mikhail then smiled at mom, "Hey Rose. Long time no see."

They hugged and mom pulled away, "Same here how's Sonya and the kids?"

Mikhail smiled, "Great, oh and she's pregnant...again with triplet boys."

Mom's eyes widened before she congratulated him.

I swear grown people conversations are so boring!

"Mikhail where's Dimka?" Papa asked him.

"He's with Sonya. He's been shyer than ever."

Papa smiled, "He's just not use to here yet."

Then a woman came up to us and a boy my age was next to her.

If I didn't know him I'd probably thought I was staring in the mirror.

He looked exactly like me only with chin length black hair and icy blue eyes.

I extended out my hand, "Hey I'm Vladmir."

"And I'm Joshua! How's Russia? DO you like it so far? Do you-"

I elbowed Josh in his ribs.

Dang he's going to talk the poor guy back to Russia.

But Dimka seemed amused. "Umm...I'm Dimka."

**A/N: Yea I know this sucks but I'll update Saturday with better longer chapters.**

**And more Rose povs.**

**Same for my other stories.**


End file.
